The Eldest Salvatore
by iamnotavampire2
Summary: Princess Elena Gilbert has an arranged marriage is for the Prince of Fell's Church to the ONLY Salvatore brother, Stefan... since Damon went missing years ago... but if Damon returns, what things will change due to him being the eldest Salvatore? AU
1. Chapter 1

I have a new story idea, it's totally AU, but isn't that sometimes, some of the better stories, things that don't deal with the things that are happening in the show? To get a refreshing story that isn't about the latest episode? Hmm, well that's what I think! Here's the details!

**Summary:** Princess Elena Gilbert has an arranged marriage is for the Prince of Fell's Church to the ONLY Salvatore brother, Stefan... since Damon went missing years ago... but if Damon returns, what things will change due to him being the eldest Salvatore?

**Characters/Pairings: **Elena, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Alaric, Jenna, Giuseppe and Bonnie. Elena/Damon.

**Rating: **T, cause it's the usual.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, *tear*

* * *

The Eldest Salvatore

Chapter One

Princess Elena Gilbert of Mystic Falls Kingdom looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing jogging pants, that her Aunt Jenna, the now Queen of Mystic Falls, hated. She wanted her to look the part of a princess when she went out in public, but Elena, liked to lay low, act like the rest of the people she desired to be around instead of being stuck in a castle, as usual.

She was going out to see her parent's grave, something in which she hadn't seen in months. She needed to write in her journal and the graveyard was the only acceptable place to write. She sighed as she put her hair in a bun and walked over to the balcony connected to her room, she needed a break from all of the crap going on her life, for example, her brother Prince Jeremy, and his girlfriend Princess Anna were ignoring her, due to the fact Anna never liked her. How her best friends Bonnie and Caroline, who were living in the palace as well, were blocking her out for some reason. Not to mention her Aunt Jenna and Uncle Alaric don't talk to the children anymore... thinking they were old enough to solve their own problems.

The worst part to her, was the arranged marriage she had to meet for in the next few days. She was as a baby to be married off to the eldest Salvatore, who was a man named Damon, but he went missing years ago. Now all that was left was Stefan... she hoped he wasn't a jerk.

She got dressed and walked out of the house with her diary and into the graveyard that was less than ten minutes away, but she had to pass through the town. It was like a modern town, everyone had all the rights, but they controlled, but it wasn't bad, everyone liked them, they gave everyone everything that they needed, within reason. Elena wanted to be a regular person more than anything, she hated the role of princess. When she was younger she told her parents she wanted to be a writer and they laughed at her.

She arrived at the graveyard and slid down to the ground where her parents were buried. She sighed and started talking. "Hi Mom, Hi Dad. It's me, Elena."

She sighed again and said, "I hate this still, I still want to be a writer and civilian, but I can't. Things are hard, I don't want this arranged marriage, it's going to kill me. I want someone who will love me, and I can love back. I have to meet him tomorrow, his name is Stefan Salvatore. It was supposed to be Damon, but everyone thinks he's dead."

"I miss you guys, I wish that you hadn't gone on that vacation to Paris, and then the plane wouldn't have crashed." She said with a frown, before stopping and writing in her journal.

* * *

A few hours later Elena felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped up.

"Ah, I thought you were dead, wouldn't be good to have the princess dead now would it?" A male voice asked in a cocky tone. Elena looked at him and he had black hair and bright blue eyes, he was gorgeous, but she had to remember that she was to be married soon. Not to her will, a voice in her head added.

"You okay?" The man asked again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry, but do you mind if I ask you who you are?" Elena asked.

"That's not of importance, but here's the question, why are you out here, all alone? Shouldn't you be at the palace." The man asked with a frown.

"I should be." Elena muttered sliding back down to the ground. The man tilted his head at her and said, "What's on your mind?"

"I can't really tell you now can I, if I don't even know your name." Elena smiled at him.

"You can call me D. Just the letter." He smirked at her, "I know who you are, your Princess Elena of course."

"Yup that's me, the one required to be an idol to all girls." She said sadly.

"You don't sound too happy about that." He said as he slipped down to the ground beside her.

"Ever feel like you don't want to be where your at? Like the grass is greener on the other side?" Elena asked D.

"Yes." He answered.

"I don't want to be the princess." Elena sighed, happy to get it off her chest.

"Any reason why?" He asked.

"I don't want to have to be forced to be with someone and rule by their side, I want to fall in love with someone and have a family, but it's not possible for someone like me." She frowned.

"Really? Your arranged for marriage, who too?" He asked.

"Have you heard about the Salvatore's in Fell's Church?" She asked.

"Very well, yes." He said with a look on his face that Elena couldn't decipher.

"I'm due to marry the eldest one, and since the eldest is gone, I have to marry Prince Stefan."

"Hmm, interesting, his name was Damon, correct?" He asked. She nodded and he added, "I heard he was in the same position as you. Didn't want to rule, and he left."

"I can't do that, people say that he's dead, and I can't leave my Aunt, she's all the family I have left, other than my brother." Elena explained.

"Oh, what about King Alaric?" He asked.

"He's like a step-uncle, if there's such a word." Elena frowned.

"I don't think that he's dead, but I think he's out there still looking exactly what you want, but I think he might go back to his palace." D, explained.

"I don't think so, he's been gone for years." Elena laughed and got up. D. also laughed and said, "Not very princess dressed are we?" He asked cockily.

"I think I just explained that." She smiled at him, as she found herself lost in his eyes. She blushed and looked away and he smirked, "Liking what you see?"

"Don't be a jerk." She frowned.

He smirked again and said, "If Stefan doesn't work out, give me a call, I'll give you a good old groping session." He winked and then walked off, dropping a piece of paper in the process. Elena looked down at the paper and looked back up to see that D. was gone. She sighed and picked up the paper, listed on it was a number.

_555-555-555,_

_D._

She smiled and collected her things and walked home.

* * *

Damon Salvatore stood at the castle front in which he had left years ago, due to the fact he hated it, but now, that he had found out about Princess Elena and how she was in the same shoes as himself, he couldn't let his brother Prince Stefan brood her to death. Maybe it was time to come home, but not yet, he wanted to make an entrance at tonight's festivities at Mystic Falls.

* * *

"Elena! What have I told you about wearing those wretched clothes?" Her Aunt asked as she walked into the palace with her journal in hand. "Sorry." Elena simple muttered, still thinking of the man who called himself D.

"Oh please, just go upstairs and go get changed and ready for tonight's ball, I've invited the Salvatore Family as well, so you will get to meet Stefan." Jenna pleaded.

"I don't want to go tonight Jenna, I just want to go to sleep, it's been a long day." She frowned.

"Get up those stairs right now and get dressed." She snapped and Elena just did as she was told, as usual. She walked up the stairs and got ready. She was wearing a red gown that almost touched the floor and her hair was in curlers. She had to wear the crown that was given to her. Elena may have hated being a princess, but she loved the fact that she was the one that got to support things like Cancer research, she provided most of the money for that, she also took care of injured animals at vets as a volunteer, and since she was the princess, she was always wanted for help, and she loved doing it. Being a role model for girls wasn't bad either, teaching them to pitch in was the right thing to do and she was happy about that.

"Elena you ready? Well too bad I'm coming in!" Caroline, her best friend said as she bounced into the room, but there was a tone of hatred underneath, maybe it was that she dated Matt, her now current boyfriend.

"I am ready." She responded as Bonnie came in with her boyfriend Tyler.

"Elena." Tyler nodded to her. "Tyler." She responded back. Caroline and Bonnie both shoot her glares before leaving. Elena sighed, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

As the time arrived Elena found herself socializing with the people who arrived. She was talking to the Donovan family, in which Matt was associated with as Caroline hung off of his arm, she talked to the Lockwood's whom Tyler was associated with, and she talked to the Forbe's in which Caroline was in with. They were all in the palace, leading either armies, people or concerns.

She smiled as the crowd around her disappeared. She went to sit as another man approached her. "Princess Elena Gilbert, it's a pleasure, I am Giuseppe Salvatore."

She stood back up and curtsied to him and smiled, "You must be Prince Stefan's father, King Giuseppe."

"Indeed I am, and I do believe that it's time that you should meet each other." She nodded at his statement and got up with him. She walked over to where a group of men were sitting and she instantly felt at home with most of their kind smiles.

"Leave the two alone." Giuseppe said to the other men. They cleared and all that was left was Stefan. He wasn't bad looking, but not compared to the man in the cemetery, she stopped her thoughts, she was marrying Stefan, not this D. person.

She took a seat and said, "I'm Elena." She said with a fake smile. Stefan laughed and said, "You can put away the fake smile now, they're all gone." Elena smiled and then dropped it. "I'm not happy with this either you know." He said.

"How do you know I'm not happy about it?" Elena asked him.

"The way you walked over here, like you going to be executed." Stefan said.

"You saw that huh?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said as it grew silent until Elena said something, "Why don't you want this?"

"I don't want to bore you with stories. How about you tell why you don't want this?" Stefan asked.

"Please? I'll tell you after. I promise." She said and Stefan nodded. "I'm in love. With a girl that I have known my whole life, she and I were in diapers together."

"Really? Who is she?" Elena asked with curiosity.

"Katherine Pierce, she looks just like you actually, but she has blond hair." He explained and nodded. "What about you?"

"I want to be a writer, and get out being royalty." She admitted. He shook his head and said, "Sometimes I just wish my brother was back, so I could marry Katherine. Damon had a mind like that, he always wanted to leave and one say he did, just left, without a word."

Elena was about to reply when there was a voice from beside them. "Careful what you wish for Stefan, it sometimes might come true."

* * *

**Okay, was this stupid? Answer me truthfully, I had this dream, honest to god, and I HAD to write it! What do you think? **

**~Taylor  
**


	2. Chapter 2

HOLY CRAP! I LOVE YOU GUYS! 26 REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER! WOW, you guys are the best, this is the best response since Out of Town!

Anyway, sorry for the lack of another update, but here it is, the second installment of The Eldest Salvatore.

**Previously: **

**"Why don't you want this?"**

**"I don't want to bore you with stories. How about you tell why you don't want this?" Stefan asked.**

**"Please? I'll tell you after. I promise." She said and Stefan nodded. "I'm in love. With a girl that I have known my whole life, she and I were in diapers together."**

**"Really? Who is she?" Elena asked with curiosity.**

**"Katherine Pierce, she looks just like you actually, but she has blond hair." He explained and nodded. "What about you?"**

**"I want to be a writer, and get out being royalty." She admitted. He shook his head and said, "Sometimes I just wish my brother was back, so I could marry Katherine. Damon had a mind like that, he always wanted to leave and one say he did, just left, without a word."**

**Elena was about to reply when there was a voice from beside them. "Careful what you wish for Stefan, it sometimes might come true."**

**

* * *

**

The Eldest Salvatore

Chapter Two

Elena looked over to where the voice had come from, at the same time as Stefan. She cocked her head, realizing that this was D, from the graveyard.

"Damon..." Stefan simply said wide eyed. Elena looked at him like he had three heads and he smirked.

"Nice to see you too princess, but think you could stop ogling me for two seconds?" Damon asked cockily and Elena frowned at him.

"Your Prince Damon Salvatore?" She asked in shock.

"Indeed I am, and you are also out of those sweat pants from earlier I see." He smirked again. Stefan looked confused and said, "What's going on?"

"I met him in the graveyard this morning, but he never told me who he was." Elena simply stated. Stefan looked back and forth between the two and said, "You were here this morning?"

"Yes, but let's get over that, and have my welcome back party." Damon said as he sat down on the chair next to Elena, who was almost transparent.

"Why are you back?" Stefan asked Damon intently.

"I was just strolling by and heard the problem of marriage, lot's of complaints, like 'Stefan, but I love you.' and crap like that." He said imitating Katherine, obviously.

"You heard Katherine and I?" Stefan asked with a growl.

"I have to go." Elena said as she stood up and started to walk away, but Giuseppe stopped her.

"Princess Elena, is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes, it's just something big just happened." She said before walking over to the side in which her family was at. Damon smirked and watched her leave.

"Damon, what are you doing back?" Stefan asked again, but more sternly.

"Things have changed brother, things are to be left unmentioned. Let's just say I met someone that changed my perspective on life." Damon smirked as there was a tap on his shoulder. Damon turned with a smirk still on his face, to his father shocked and angry expression.

* * *

"Elena, what are you doing back so soon? Shouldn't you be learning about your new finance?" Her aunt asked her.

"I'm not sure who my fiance is at the moment." She simply responded. Jenna, Alaric, and Jeremy both cocked their heads at her.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked in a rude tone.

"Damon Salvatore is back." She said, earning a few gasps.

* * *

"Damon..." Giuseppe nodded at him with a fierce tone.

"Father, how longs it been?" Damon asked cockily.

"I see you still haven't changed." He scowled at him.

"And I see you wish I was actually dead. So I take it you still disapprove of me?" Damon asked again.

"Damon, you know I'd never wish that upon my children, but disapprove might be an under-statement Damon." He snapped at him.

"Don't lie to me father. I've changed my perspective on life, in a way you could say." Damon smirked.

"Stefan could I talk to you in private?" Giuseppe asked and Stefan nodded, leaving a smirking Damon behind at the table.

"What do we do?" Stefan asked his father.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Was his reply.

"I think that Damon should marry Elena." Stefan suggested, hoping to spare his relationship with Katherine.

"That's preposterous! He just arrived, and you are the one who is now supposed to marry her." He snapped at his younger son.

"But would you really want to ruin tradition Father, imagine what the people would say if they knew that Damon was back and I married the one he is supposed to rule beside?" Stefan asked, knowing his father was huge on tradition.

"But what if we rid of Damon, or tell no one of his presence?" He reasoned.

"That's wrong father, and people are starting to remember him, look at all the people with shocked expressions out there, and I am sure Princess Elena had already told her kingdom leaders about the situation." Stefan said.

"This better not back fire Stefan, or it's on your shoulders." He threatened as he walked off and Stefan looked over to Damon who was smirking up a storm, at least he didn't have to leave Katherine now.

* * *

Giuseppe walked quickly and efficiently over to the Gilbert family and smiled at Elena. "Princess, there is something that we need to discuss with you."

"Of course King Giuseppe." She said as she nodded a good-bye to her Aunt and Uncle, who she was talking too before.

"Now Elena, you know about Damon's return I presume?" He asked as they walked away from the rest of the Gilbert's.

"I have heard." Elena nodded to him.

"We've decided that you are not to marry Stefan, but Damon, in honor of tradition." He told her.

"Oh." Elena simply said.

"Yes, and I just wondered when you are available to move in. It would be better if faster." He told her.

"Um, you might want to speak to my aunt and uncle about that, they do control what I do." Elena insisted.

"Yes, I will go and ask them, thank you for your time Princess." He said and Elena nodded as he walked away. She sighed and shook her head. Things had just got more complicated in her life, and all she wanted was to have a normal life. But one question lingered in her mind. Why did Damon come back?

Then she decided that she needed to get some air, so she looked around and saw the small balcony that she used to go out to with her parents. No one should be out there, so things should go as planned.

She walked out to the doors and into the cold breeze gave her a sense of reality, as if all of this was actually happening. Which it was. She sat down on the bench and glanced up to the stars. It was a clear night and she could easily see herself falling asleep out here.

But this little piece of haven for her wouldn't last long, soon she would be shipped off to a different castle, due to marry someone she just met that morning. She sighed again, things weren't as she wanted it. Damon was free, why'd he come back, he'd even told her that he wanted to leave... because he was just like her.

She was lost in her thoughts as a voice arose from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Day dreaming about me? Well why wouldn't you, I am gorgeous." The male spoke as Elena was startled and looked at him.

"No, simply thinking over what's happening in my so called life." Elena said to Damon as he smirked at her.

"I know what your going through, you'll want to run away, have a new life, but honestly, the grass isn't always greener on the other side."

"Hey, that's what I told you earlier." Elena acknowledged. Damon shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the small bench that was out there.

"Why are you back?" Elena asked after an awkward silence.

"You know, I've been asked that question almost four times from various people since I've arrived, you'd think everyone would be a little happier to see their long lost prince return." Damon stated.

"That's avoiding the question." Elena said as she leaned against the balcony's rail.

"Who said I was going to answer the question?" Damon challenged.

"Well sorry for asking." Elena glared at him before starting towards the door.

"Great way to start the meet and greet, a bunch of glared and avoided unanswered questions." Damon smirked at her as she glared again at him. "You're an ass." She muttered silently but as she was about to walk away he responded, "I know."

* * *

"There you are Princess! I thought that you had disappeared on us." Giuseppe said as she walked into the main ballroom.

"Oh I was just out on the balcony, and please call me Elena, I'm going to have to live with you, I prefer everyone to call me that than princess." Elena asked with a small smile.

"Of course Miss Elena, but we have decided on a date for you to move in." He said to her.

"Great, when is this?" Elena asked trying not to let her anger and annoyance show.

"Tonight." He smiled as Elena nodded and gulped at the same time. It turns out that Damon was quite the ass, some one she wasn't too fond of either.

* * *

The guests had left except for the Salvatore's. Damon had wondered aimlessly as he watched his brother check his cell every thirty seconds, for a text message from Katherine or something.

He saw Elena go upstairs with a frown on her face, as if she was about to be murdered probably up to her room, to pack, as he had heard smirked, things had definitely changed to him when he was gone for the past few years, were they good or bad, it just depended how you looked at the problem he encountered. For him, this was something beneficial. For Elena and any other human in the castle, maybe not so much...

* * *

**That's the chapter, sorry it took so long, hope it's not too big of a cliffhanger! I LOVED TONIGHT'S EPISODE! IT WAS AMAZING! Thanks for the overwhelming response on the last chapter, (again) it was great! Please leave another, they get me back into the writing way, especially after you spend a say writing letters, essays and tests. Thanks! **

**~Taylor~**

**(For Spoilers and Upcoming stories, check out my forum... Anyone into this Damon/Elena There will be a spoiler for this story up soon -like tonight- so check it out, write comments, sub!)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I am so sorry that I forgot to establish that YES they are IN FACT in MODERN times, with Cell Phones, cars and computers... Sorry for the confusion,,, and a lot of you guessed as what happened to Damon, but read to find out... **

**Previously: **

**The guests had left except for the Salvatore's. Damon had wondered aimlessly as he watched his brother check his cell every thirty seconds, for a text message from Katherine or something.**

**He saw Elena go upstairs with a frown on her face, as if she was about to be murdered probably up to her room, to pack, as he had heard smirked, things had definitely changed to him when he was gone for the past few years, were they good or bad, it just depended how you looked at the problem he encountered. For him, this was something beneficial. For Elena and any other human in the castle, maybe not so much...**

**

* * *

**

The Eldest Salvatore 

Chapter Three

Elena packed up the last of her things and heard a knock on her door. She turned to face those blue eyes of the man she was now due to marry.

"Damon, what can I do for you?" She asked as someone took the last box and brought it downstairs.

"Just waiting for you." Damon smirked at her.

"Wonderful." Elena said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, as if you don't find me in the least bit attractive?" Damon asked with a smirk on his face as he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and carefully blew on her neck, causing shivers to travel down her back.

"Get off of me." Elena said as she pushed him away.

"Make me." He said seductively to her. Elena frowned at the tone of his voice, it was turning her on! She pushed away and he let go.

"I was just joking around, no need to get all angry on me." He winked at her as he walked to the door, and as he walked out he turned around and said, "I'll bet you that you'll be completely in love with me by the end of the week. See you in the car." He said before walking off, leaving Elena angry, and slightly yearning for him. He was such an asshole.

"Ass." She muttered before checking the room once again.

* * *

After an awkward ride with Damon and the rest of his family, they were finally at the palace, it was much larger than her own and it was laid out beautifully.

"Damon's going to give you the tour of the house, while the servants put away your things." Stefan said as he checked his phone yet again.

"I can put away my own stuff." Elena suggested.

"There will be no such thing! You are in the highest power now Elena, you don't do things for yourself." Giuseppe said as he walked inside. Elena nodded and Damon began the tour. After a while she had a basic idea of where everything was, but the tour ended at Damon's favorite part.

"This is our room." Damon pointed to the large master bedroom up in the largest tower in the Salvatore Palace.

"Wonderful." Elena said in a sarcastic tone towards Damon.

"At least try to sound happy, like come on. You get this..." He said as he gestured to himself, "All to yourself."

"Oh what a privilege." She said in another sarcastic tone. "Indeed it is." He smirked at her, and she felt her heart flutter. Something about that god damn smirk made her turn to jello. All of a sudden Damon was really close to her.

"It's okay, my smirk does that to a lot of girls, it's irresistible." He whispered in her ear, causing shiver to go down her back again. Elena gulped and pulled away.

"I have to go." She said shakily as she left the room. Damon smirked, he was going to have a lot of fun with her.

* * *

She was given permission to wear what she liked when she wasn't intending to go out into public, or during an event and that made her day, she hated wearing the long ballroom gowns for every occasion.

She put on a pair of black skinny jeans, and a sweater, due to the cold and wandered out to the courtyard, it had a fountain, bird feeder, and perfectly cut grass, it was certainly perfect back there, she quickly decided this is where she was going to write in her journal.

Elena sighed and heard someone behind her and she quickly turned around to see Stefan, and a blond, whom must be Katherine.

"Elena, what are you doing out here?" Stefan asked, he was also dressed in everyday clothes, also was Katherine. She could have been a clone of her, other than the blond hair on Katherine.

"Wow." Katherine said as she examined Elena. "Your last name is Gilbert? Correct?" She asked.

"Yes, and yours is Pierce from what I hear?" Elena asked.

"Yes, but how?" Katherine asked motioning to her. Elena shook her head in shock. Stefan was also in shock.

"Um, we'll have to look into this." Stefan suggested.

"Indeed, I'll get Pierre to." Katherine said. Pierre was one of the servants at the castle. The servants were treated fairly and lived in good conditions, and were paid. So no one minded.

"So what are you doing out here?" Stefan asked again to Elena. She looked to him and said, "Um, just exploring the castle, I'll leave sorry."

"No, don't come stay, we aren't kicking you out? Why would you assume that?" Stefan asked.

"It's not like your going to steal Stefan from me, so I see no point either." Katherine joked.

"It's just that, when anyone who walked into the garden with another, usually told me to get out, so it's just habit." Elena smiled at them.

"Oh, that sounds horrible, the courtyard is certainly big enough for about 300 people. In a small one to boot." Stefan said with a smile. And Katherine busted out laughing. "Boot? Really Stefan?" She asked with a giggle.

"I'm actually going to go though, it was nice to meet you Katherine, maybe I'll go search up the ancestry of both our heritages to see why we look so alike." Elena said as she walked away from the two of them, the last thing she wanted to be was a third wheel.

But this was certainly a hard concept, what was with Katherine and her? Hopefully she could figure this out...

* * *

**Short I know, Don't sue! Sorry, It's just I need to get some things figured out that don't involve future chapters, so next chapter out soon, check out my forum, cause guess what? Anyone remember the story Goodbye? I'm considering a sequel for it, anyone want to check it out? Read the description in the forum, leave a comment for suggestions!**

**REVIEW~Taylor~  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay,, the last chapter was a flop, a BIG one... Not very many reviews, but hopefully we can change that?**

**Previously: **

**"Oh, that sounds horrible, the courtyard is certainly big enough for about 300 people. In a small one to boot." Stefan said with a smile. And Katherine busted out laughing. "Boot? Really Stefan?" She asked with a giggle.**

**"I'm actually going to go though, it was nice to meet you Katherine, maybe I'll go search up the ancestry of both our heritages to see why we look so alike." Elena said as she walked away from the two of them, the last thing she wanted to be was a third wheel.**

**But this was certainly a hard concept, what was with Katherine and her? Hopefully she could figure this out...**

**

* * *

**

The Eldest Salvatore

Chapter Four

Damon walked the long halls of the castle, smirking at all the memories in the place.

_Things were at a dark point when he and Stefan were children. He remembered when they would play war while the castle was under attack, and how when they were about 14, they would point out all the girls that they thought were hot through a window. They used to be the best of friends, until Katherine came along._

_Katherine had always been Stefan's girlfriend, and she had always loved him. Damon didn't mind, but he constantly felt as if he was a third wheel. At the age of 16, Damon was introduced to the life of loneliness, things were grim, he never had anyone to speak too, or hang out with. He couldn't go out and meet a girl either due to the fact of his arranged marriage. This marriage had been planned since Elena's birth, but he wasn't supposed to know, he just over heard his father speak of it to King Grayson Gilbert._

_He decided not to go out and find someone if he would have to leave them. So he stayed in his room not speaking to anyone, and only leaving to work out or eat. By the time he was 18, he was the most attractive man in the kingdom, and girls were swooning at the sight of him, but he was never happy. Things were lonely in his life. Katherine and Stefan were still attached at the hip, and he was supposed to rule with someone that he could never love, even if he didn't know her. That was when he made his decision to leave the Mystic Falls Kingdom and explore what he had never seen before, a life outside of ruling._

Memories continued to flood his mind as he realized that he was now in the exact room where he escaped. He saw a small drink cart that his father must have put in and poured himself a drink.

_After he escaped he walked away to Fell's Church the closet residence to Mystic Falls. He was going to find someone to give him a ride to a few kingdoms over, somewhere where no one had even heard of the Salvatore's. When he arrived he saw a girl, of about twenty three years old, with bright red hair and green eyes. He approached the woman and she quickly glanced over his body. _

_"Hi." She smiled at him pleasantly. _

_"Hey, can you by any chance, help me get to the kingdom of Rocky Rivers?" Damon asked with an irresistible smile, hoping the woman would fall for it. _

_"That's quite a ways a way, don't you think? What are you even doing going there?' She asked with a smile. _

_"Starting over." Damon simply said. The girl have him a small smirk and said, "My name is Rose, I can help you restart, but you won't be needing to go to Rocky Rivers. I can help you right now." _

_"I don't understand." Damon said in a confused tone. _

_"I can give you something no one else can." She said as she started to walk around him, almost examining his figure. _

_"I think I'll go ask someone else." Damon said awkwardly as he tried to step away, but the woman was excrutatingly fast and grabbed his wrist and looked deep into his eyes. _

_"You'll do as I say, because I am quite bored, and eternity seems to drag on forever." She said and he nodded to stay. _

Damon cringed. That woman had changed his life. She was scarier than all hell too.

_**Two Years After the Kidnapping of Damon... **_

_"I think it's time that I changed you... don't you think?" Rose asked Damon as he sat on the bench outside of her mansion. _

_"Yes." Damon said in a monotone voice. He was acting as if a robot. _

_"After I create you into a new vampire, you will have eternity to do as you please. I will be gone and you'll never hear from me again. I'll help you through the first few days, but then, it's all over." She whispered. Damon nodded and she bit open her own wrist as she shoved it into his mouth and began to drink. _

That woman had changed Damon's life completely. She had killed him, and turned him into a hunter, something in which he had never intended. Something supernatural, something dangerous. He was a newborn vampire.

_After Damon had been turned Rose tried to leave, due to the fact that she had compelled him to stay and he was about ready to murder her. Rose tried to get away during the day, forgetting that she had given him a lapis lazuli, something in which he could walk in the sun with on. As she turned the corner to leave. She was stopped. _

_"Aw, leaving so soon?" Damon asked in a harsh tone. _

_"Yes, and as your creator you should leave me be." She snapped at him. _

_"Good thing I don't follow rules huh?" Damon asked as he pulled out a long stake from his back pocket and fingered the top of it lightly. Rose's eyes grew wide and she tried to run as fast as she could, but there was something about Damon that made him faster than most newborns and regular vampires. She was too slow as Damon gained on her and thrust the stake into her heart. Damon's face went cold at the sight of her. _

_"That's for all the years of compulsion. Bitch." He muttered as he walked away silently to move on to his next chapter of his time. Which was now forever. _

Damon hated that woman with all of his might, even if she was dead. This wasn't a gift as she had promised it was a curse, even if he had a hell of a lot more fun, you were continually hungry and people seemed to want to murder you, but you always won.

He smirked as he remembered his first kill. It was a few days after Rose's death.

_Damon had turned to alcohol and girls to cope with his newly formed personality. He was taking shot after shot as some girl continually touched him and acted seductive, which wasn't working but Damon was certainly hungry. _

_Damon smirked at the blond in front of him and whispered, "Let's go out back, see what we can do." She giggled in anticipation and followed him out of the bar. As soon as they got out of the bar he had slammed her up against the brick wall and she giggled. "Oh, kinky." She whispered to him. _

_He rolled his eyes and kissed up her neck to give her at least one good memory as he finally got to a vein and bit her, hard. She groaned and Damon drank heavily, she started screaming as she noticed what he was doing. He didn't give in though, he just continued to suck her blood until the screaming subsided. He watched her sink to the ground, no pulse of rise and fall of her plastic chest. _

_Damon smirked at her, and felt something, more to be exact, nothing. He felt great. He had found the switch to turn off his humanity. _

"You okay?" A voice came through his flashback as he turned around to see Stefan and Katherine in the doorway.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon asked with a frown at them.

"You seem to be deep in thought." Katherine said to him.

"Well that's none of your business Kat." He frowned at her. She frowned back and Stefan glared at him, "Damon." He warned. Damon rolled his eyes and closed the door, not wanting to hear anymore of his human brother. He hated humans now, he constantly wanted them only as a happy meal or something.

His humanity was gone. He had no remorse for anyone anymore. Things were about to change at the castle and that's just the way he intended it to be. But first he had a girl to win over. It was late so Elena would probably getting ready to go to bed, so Damon got up and walked to the master bedroom. As he walked a thought came into his mind.

**'She's feisty and would make a great queen to you. If she also switched off her humanity, you could both make your own little haven. A place in which people begged to be fed from, due to the fear of you both...' **Damon smirked, not a bad thought at all.

Looked like Elena was safe for now, until of course, their wedding night, then something big was going to happen. He was going to change her.

* * *

He walked into the large bedroom and saw that Elena was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth. He quickly took off his shirt, and pants and laid down on the bed. He heard her finish up and walk into the room. He looked over to the gasp that was formed by her and he smirked.

"Hey _honey._" He said sarcastically.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a frown.

"Just going to sleep. Is that so bad?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"In your case, yes. I don't feel like being hit on all night." She frowned as she untied her hair and put the hair tie on the vanity near their bed.

"You like it." He smirked at her and grabbed her and flipped her over onto the other side of the bed, so he was on top of her. She gave off a squeal and frowned at him.

"Get off of me." She snapped at him. He smirked and nuzzled his head into her neck. "Make me." He said. Elena frowned, that phrase was coming up with him way too often for her liking. Damon licked up her neck earning a gasp, but also a quickened heart beat. He could practically feel the butterflies in her stomach, as much as she said she didn't want this, she really did.

"Damon, stop." She said as she tried to push him off of her. Damon came up and looked her in the eyes, he didn't want to be like Rose, and compel her, only for her to hate him otherwise, like he hated Rose, and not make the 'perfect kingdom' as he was now planning.

"Alright, but I know you want it, I could practically feel the excitement radiating off of you." He smirked before rolling off of her and turning to get under the covers and 'go to sleep' leaving Elena dumbfounded. She sighed and turned off the lamp beside her and tried to fall asleep as well.

* * *

**Okay, so it was mostly flashbacks about how Damon was turned and his life after. We'll find out more about the Elena/Katherine plot as well. More Damon/Elena too. Damon has no humanity, so he's technically evil. This is getting fun! **

**Now please review, and if you read my forum for this chapter, it's nothing as it was supposed to be, because I changed it... so I don't think I'm going to be putting up spoilers about new chapters, only new stories and possible ones... just because the story changes so much from one night to the other... **

**Review! **

**~Taylor  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay here we go again... Thanks for all the great reviews!

**Previously: **

**"Get off of me." She snapped at him. He smirked and nuzzled his head into her neck. "Make me." He said. Elena frowned, that phrase was coming up with him way too often for her liking. Damon licked up her neck earning a gasp, but also a quickened heart beat. He could practically feel the butterflies in her stomach, as much as she said she didn't want this, she really did.**

**"Damon, stop." She said as she tried to push him off of her. Damon came up and looked her in the eyes, he didn't want to be like Rose, and compel her, only for her to hate him otherwise, like he hated Rose, and not make the 'perfect kingdom' as he was now planning.**

**"Alright, but I know you want it, I could practically feel the excitement radiating off of you." He smirked before rolling off of her and turning to get under the covers and 'go to sleep' leaving Elena dumbfounded. She sighed and turned off the lamp beside her and tried to fall asleep as well.**

**

* * *

**

The Eldest Salvatore

Chapter Five

Elena walked into her bedroom after a long warm shower. It was a bright day outside and she could hear the birds chirping from the windows of her shared bedroom with Damon.

She looked over to Damon to see him in the big leather armchair reading a green book, with the familiar 'E' carved into the side. That's when she realized what he was reading.

"Damon! What the hell?" She said as she ran over and plucked the book from his hands. "Why are you reading my journal?"

Damon smirked and said, "We're to be married and I didn't want any secrets between us. Like the way you really feel about my brother. What was it again? Oh yes, that's it..." Damon said clearing his throat for the best Elena impersonation he could muster up. "Stefan seems nice, but he's really to good. I need someone with a fire."

Elena frowned, "Just stay out of my diary."

"Okay honey." He smirked again. Elena glared and said, "Looks like I have a new entry title. My Fiance - The Asshole."

Damon put his hand to his chest and said, "Oh that hurt. It's a good thing your pretty, or else I would refuse to marry you and your attitude." Damon smirked at her. Elena glared and said, "I don't have a choice or I wouldn't be marrying you."

"Your still going to fall for the charms and the looks babe." Damon smirked as he walked over to her freshly washed body. She froze as Damon's arms wrapped around her torso and brought her close to him.

"Damon, don't." Elena sad with her voice cracking at the end. Damon smirked as he nuzzled her neck, she was becoming aroused by him. "Don't deny what you want princess."

This seemed to snap Elena back into reality and snapping away from Damon. "Don't touch me." She snapped at him before storming out of the room.

Damon smirked, she was almost close to loving him. Then the princess of Darkness would be in full power at the wedding.

* * *

Elena sat down at the desk of the office that Damon had said was his and Stefan's. She looked around at all the books, computers and tabs. She was intending to find something about the relationship between herself and Katherine.

She skimmed through the books on the shelves and saw that there was some history books about her family, and some that were about Katherine's family. She opened both and began reading the books that could contain answers to the similarity.

After hours of searching Elena had come to a conclusion about the two of them. They were sisters, twins to be exact.

Elena had been adopted, it said in the Gilbert texts, and in the Pierce it said that a woman of the name Isobel Flemming had given them both up for adoption to two different places. Elena 'Flemming' had been given to the Gilbert Family and Katherine to the Pierce Family. They were never to find out, but the similarities between the faces were too much not to look into.

Elena frowned and stared and the books. She was adopted and her family never bothered to tell her. Her family never really did along with her and it seemed as if Jenna and Alaric were hiding something, but Jeremy seemed different, maybe he didn't know.

Elena frowned again as she looked at the books. She sighed and heard something behind her. The one man she didn't want to see when she was on the verge of tears. Damon.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked as he walked up to her. She shook her head, trying to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. She felt alone, as if she had never really had a family before. And the only family she really had was Katherine, and she barely knew her for 3 days.

"Elena, something's wrong." Damon said as he sat her down on the couch in the office.

"It's not as if you care Damon." Elena said as she got up and walked out of the office, leaving Damon alone for the second time that day, but Elena had to find Katherine and tell her. It didn't seem as if she had anyone other Stefan, but she may take this the wrong way.

* * *

Katherine and Stefan were in the courtyard, wrestling with each other lightly as Katherine froze and heard something.

"Did you hear that?" Katherine asked as she looked up from Stefan. Stefan shook his head and took the opportunity to knock Katherine over and kiss her lightly.

"No." Stefan smiled as the noise Katherine heard made it's self present. "Actually, I didn't mean to interrupt, but I have some information about the appearances of Katherine and I."

Katherine looked away from Stefan again and saw Elena. She smiled and stood up pushing Stefan off of her. "Elena. What did you find."

"Do you know who your mother is?" Elena asked.

"Yes, Katrina Pierce, why?" Katherine asked confused.

"It's actually a woman by the name of Isobel Flemming, your my twin sister." Elena said awaiting the reaction of Katherine.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review for more flashbacks of Damon, and Elena, and more Damon/Elena goodness! **

**~Taylor  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, there was an ok amount of reviews, but I am still going to write, so please enjoy the next chapter, and yes, it's a filler.

**Previously: **

**"No." Stefan smiled as the noise Katherine heard made it's self present. "Actually, I didn't mean to interrupt, but I have some information about the appearances of Katherine and I."**

**Katherine looked away from Stefan again and saw Elena. She smiled and stood up pushing Stefan off of her. "Elena. What did you find."**

**"Do you know who your mother is?" Elena asked.**

**"Yes, Katrina Pierce, why?" Katherine asked confused.**

**"It's actually a woman by the name of Isobel Flemming, your my twin sister." Elena said awaiting the reaction of Katherine.**

**

* * *

**The Eldest Salvatore 

Chapter Six

Katherine had been more than thrilled to hear of the news of having a sister, apparently it was something she had always wanted but never got. Elena smiled, at least she had some family that still cared about her instead of sending her away to be married to a man she couldn't stand being in the same room as.

Elena sat the next day with Katherine at a dress shoppe just on the outskirts of town. Katherine insisted that she came along, to provide her with the perfect dress for her wedding day. Elena couldn't help but smile as they both went through all of the dresses in the store. Marriage was always something she wanted, but with Damon, it wasn't even close to what she wanted.

"How about this one?" Katherine asked as she held up a white dress that almost resembled a ball gown but was laced with sparkles and flowers. Elena shook her head and Katherine sighed.

"You have to pick one, the wedding is in a few days." Katherine sighed at her. Elena frowned and said, "I want to be married to someone I love, not to someone I'm forced to be with."

Katherine's playful sigh turned into a frown as well as she looked over to Elena and said, "Don't love? You and Damon love each other so much that it hurts. You know that, you both are just too stubborn to admit it." Katherine smirked and then pointed to another gown. Elena just stood there with a blank and confused look on her face.

What if Katherine was right?

* * *

Damon stood in the study waiting for Elena to arrive. He was uncomfortable because his father said that he had to make this official by actually proposing to Elena. His father and Stefan stood there watching him.

"It's bad enough that I have to do this, so do you really have to stand there looming over me?" Damon snapped at the two of them.

"There has to be two witnesses when someone is too be engaged, you know that." His father snapped at him.

"You made that rule up Father, I think it can be broken." Damon glared at the two of them, just waiting until he was in power, and he could tear them apart without any pestering from Elena or anyone around him.

Stefan looked out the window and said, "Will the two of you stop fighting? They've arrived."

"I will if he leaves." Damon frowned at Giuseppe.

Giuseppe frowned as Elena and Katherine walked in with two dress bags in hand, laughing about something. Acting as if they had known each other forever.

"Princess Elena, could we spare a moment?" Stefan asked quickly and both girls turned their heads to look over.

"Um, sure. Kat could you take these upstairs?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I was going up anyway." Katherine frowned playfully before walking up the stairs, leaving Elena alone with the three men and herself.

"Yes?" Elena asked as she stepped into the parlor. She looked at Damon who looked to his father glaring and gave him a glare that said to go. Damon rolled his eyes and Elena could instantly tell what was going to happen next. She was right as he got down on one knee and pulled a case out of his pocket and said, "Princess Elena Gilbert of Fell's Church will you marry me?"

Elena simply nodded, knowing there was nothing else she could do. Outside she smiled but on the inside as Damon slipped the ring on her finger, she felt giddy, almost excited. There was something between them in that moment as he smiled up to her, and it changed her whole view on Damon in an instant. She had been debating it all day after Katherine's comment, but will the sincere glance he gave her as everyone else cleared the room, she knew that what Katherine had said had been true. She was in love with Damon, so much so, that she denied and it pained her.

* * *

Damon walked away after giving Elena's hand a small kiss after the engagement. He was confused, as she had made it clear that she didn't love him, or like him for that matter. But he had noticed something in her eyes, and the way her heart picked up speed when she looked into his. There was something there, and it made his stomach churn uneasily. He wasn't supposed to feel anything, he had turned the switch a long time ago. He was just a monster now, who had the chance to rule.

But as he walked into his room to see Elena underneath the covers of her bed, he sighed. Something was different inside of him. It was as if he had gained his humanity back as he silently stalked to his side of the bed, and in a blink of an eye, he was in his boxers and curled right beside her. Damon looked at her as she turned to cuddle with him in her sleep, he felt a tugging at his heart.

Damon froze, Elena was making him weak. Making him feel something other than Hunter's intuition, and evil. She was making him care... possibly love again.

* * *

**As I said, this would be a short filler chapter. There was some Damon/Elena thoughts in there, new ones to be exact. Next chapter, the day before the wedding and the wedding, then the final chapter, so two chapters left. **

**Thanks for understanding that life caught up to me and that's why I've had such a hard time updating...**

**Please Review! **

**~Taylor  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Here we go, another short chapter, sorry, but I've got bigger fish to fry! (My other three stories)

**Previously: **

**But as he walked into his room to see Elena underneath the covers of her bed, he sighed. Something was different inside of him. It was as if he had gained his humanity back as he silently stalked to his side of the bed, and in a blink of an eye, he was in his boxers and curled right beside her. Damon looked at her as she turned to cuddle with him in her sleep, he felt a tugging at his heart.**

**Damon froze, Elena was making him weak. Making him feel something other than Hunter's intuition, and evil. She was making him care... possibly love again.**

**

* * *

**The Eldest Salvatore

Chapter Seven

Elena woke to Damon's chest, something that she had actually become quite fond of over the past few days she had spent with him. It was amazing how quickly he had managed to capture her attention in the graveyard, to become a douche that she didn't want to talk to let alone marry, and only to change the day before the wedding that she wanted him, possibly loved him.

Katherine had made her point yesterday about how she wanted him, and to tell the truth, Elena was frightened, she had never actually been in love, and to be in love, but to be forced to be married away as if she was property wasn't the way she wanted to be married. She wanted to actually live in a house not a palace, wear jeans, not a ball gown, and rule a household, not a town.

"What's with the thinking face?" Damon asked as he stirred around and opened his eyes. Elena couldn't help but look into them, they were such a light blue at that moment that she had to smile.

"Nothing." She said still smiling, "Nothing at all." Damon looked at her weird and said, "Okay, weird fiancee thing going on. So I think we should break this with good morning sex?"

Elena's smile instantly turned into a scowl and she frowned at him. "No."

"Oh come on Elena, the wedding is tomorrow. We should get into practice for tomorrow night." He winked seductively at her. She glared, determined to show that she wasn't falling in love with him, even though she had long fallen.

"No Damon." She said as she tried to get out of bed, but the arm that was securely around her, held her to him.

"Damon..." She warned with a frown. He smirked and flipped them over so he was on top of her and kissed the hallow of her throat. "Yes Elena?" He said mockingly towards her as he felt the resistance go down. Thank god for being a vampire, he could easily just sense her emotions and resistances. He was making a break through.

"Get off of me." She whispered into his ear. Damon looked down at her confused for the briefest of seconds before kissing her neck upwards towards her collar bone and jaw line. Elena gasped as his tongue carved at her jawbone.

"Oh my god!" A female voice said from the doorway and Elena suddenly became aware of everything and she quickly sat up and saw that Katherine was standing in the doorway.

"You don't love him huh?" Katherine asked as Damon got off of Elena with a groan and laid down on his side of the bed. Elena glared at Katherine and said a quick, "What? No." Elena was a horrid liar and Damon sensed this too, he smirked to himself as he heard this. It was going to be so much easier with her now that she loved him, especially for eternity.

"A little fast on the answer there huh sis?" Katherine joked to her and she shot her another glare. "Can you leave so I can get ready. I'll be down there in a few moments." Elena said. Katherine playfully groaned and said, "Try not to get into another make out session this morning, we need to go pick up your other bridesmaids dresses so we can drop them off."

Elena rolled her eyes as the door shut and Damon smirked over at her.

"So you love me now?" He asked with amusement, and all Elena could think was, "Damn you Katherine."

* * *

After a few hours of delivering dresses with Katherine, and a few hours of sleep in an entirely different room than Damon, it was the wedding day. Elena gulped. She was about to be Mrs. Damon Salvatore. Something she never intended on being. But here she was, looking into a mirror beside Katherine doing her hair.

"You okay there 'Lena?" Katherine asked. Katherine was funny, she acted as if she knew Elena her entire life, and Elena just went along with it.

"Um, yeah, just a slight bit nervous I suppose." Elena somewhat lied. She was nervous, but more nervous for tonight. She didn't know if she was ready to sleep with Damon, or kiss him willingly yet. No she was not a virgin. Matt had taken that years ago, it was apart of why Caroline hated her so much now, because she will always hold Matt's virginity as well.

Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Anna, Jeremy, Jenna, and Alaric were all coming to the wedding as far as she knew. And as far as she cared, they might not show up. She wanted to move on from them, and their constant complaints and hatred towards her. At least at the Salvatore Castle she felt safe, she had a great friend, Stefan, someone who treated her like a daughter instead of property, Giuseppe, an actual sister, Katherine and a twisted husband to be, Damon.

"Elena? You there?" Katherine said snapping her fingers in front of Elena, who was still deep in thought.

"Um, yeah. What were you saying?" Elena asked with an apologetic smile.

Katherine rolled her eyes and said, "If you would stop daydreaming about Damon, you would've heard me say that there is nothing to be nervous about. This day is about you and Damon. It would be different if you hated each other, but we all know how deeply in love you are with him, and vice versa."

"I wouldn't say deeply." Elena said almost silently, but Katherine picked up on it.

"I knew it!" She said happily as she hugged Elena and Elena gave off a small smile. She really did feel at home here.

* * *

Elena walked to the doors. Stefan and Katherine had already walked down the isle as Best Man and Maid of Honor, along with the others that were also grouped together.

She sighed as she got ready to take the biggest step of her life. Marriage. She stepped into the light of the church where everyone looked at her, including Damon. He smirked something that Elena couldn't read, but it made her feel if she had stepped into something a little more than marriage...

* * *

**Okay, so that's the chapter, and there are two more left. **

**Please Review! **

**~Taylor  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, short chapter!

I am going to start dedicating chapter to the most memorable review! YAY! So it might be you!

_He's going to send her into oblivion if you know what I mean. Poor girl's in love with him and she doesn't even know it, then again the same could be said for damon as well. ~ The Dark Euphie _

**Previously:**

**Elena walked to the doors. Stefan and Katherine had already walked down the isle as Best Man and Maid of Honor, along with the others that were also grouped together.**

**She sighed as she got ready to take the biggest step of her life. Marriage. She stepped into the light of the church where everyone looked at her, including Damon. He smirked something that Elena couldn't read, but it made her feel if she had stepped into something a little more than marriage...**

* * *

The Eldest Salvatore 

Chapter Eight

Dedicated to, The Dark Euphie

Elena was now married to Damon. Damon was now married to Elena. It was an odd feeling for both. They were both torn, one was doing this for her family and not disappointing them, no matter how much she despised them and they despised her, the other, for complete domination over Mystic Falls, ruling eternally with a beautiful eternal queen beside him.

The party was over and Elena sighed as she walked up the stairs that she could now officially call her own. She walked to her room that was shared with Damon and began to unzip her dress. She was so tired, all she wanted to do was sleep. But she couldn't she had to contemplate the marriage for it to be complete. As much as she said she didn't want to, she really did. Damon had gotten to her, and the way he looked at her at the altar made her swoon at the sight of him. She was in love with him. She didn't know if this was returned though.

Damon walked into the bedroom and smirked that all knowing smirk to her again, the one in which she believed he was up to something other than the regular wedding night activities.

"Looks like someone wants to get started quickly." Damon smirked looking at her, realizing that she had already taken her dress off and was only in her white girl boxers and lacy white bra. Elena turned a bright shade of red and said, "Not really, just getting changed."

"What's the point? You're going to end up naked anyway." Damon smirked at her and she frowned at him.

"Damon, seriously. Come on. I know we have to contemplate the marriage and all, but do you have to be so perverted about it?" Elena asked as she glared at him.

"Then let's get started, because honestly, I know you want to jump me right now. I can hear how fast your heart is beating." He smirked, giving her some clue as to what he was.

"What? You're an idiot, you can't hear my heartbeat all the way from over there." Elena frowned breathing in and out to calm her heart, which as he said, was pounding pretty damn fast if you asked her.

"But I can. I can tell you exactly what I want you do and you'll do it, no questions asked." Damon smirked and locked the door behind him. No way in or out.

"Damon, what the hell are you talking about?" Elena said backing away from Damon as he came a little too close for her liking.

"I'm talking about eternal life Elena, you and I, forever." Damon whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver slightly. Damon chuckled picking up on this instantly.

"That's impossible Damon, we all have to die at some point in time. Those only exist in fairytale and myths." Elena said as Damon pressed himself completely to her.

"Good thing they aren't myths then are they?" He asked licking up the side of her neck. Elena gulped and froze, what the hell was he talking about.

"What are you?" Elena said in a whisper as he kissed up her neck and onto her collarbone.

"A vampire." He said before quickly sinking his teeth into her neck lightly, giving her proof. Elena gave off a small scream of pain when he did this and Damon smirked and pulled away, his eyes full of veins, teeth fully extended, and blood on his mouth. Her blood.

Elena gasped and froze with fear, her husband was a monster and all she could do was run, because everyone was out partying somewhere else while the bride and groom went to go and do what they had to and probably wanted to do, so screaming would do nothing.

"Get off of me!" Elena yelled as she tried to push him off, trying to ignore the kisses he was placing up her face.

"You really think you're stronger than a vampire?" Damon questioned but pulled away slightly. She backed away from him as far as possible.

"Get away from me!" Elena yelled as she squirmed.

"I'm not going to hurt you Elena, were bonded, forever, thanks to daddy dearest's marriage ideas." Damon smirked at her.

"Get away from me..." She said more quietly than the first time. Afraid of Damon now.

"Elena, sweetheart." Damon started only to be slapped by Elena, "Do NOT call me sweetheart!" Elena said with a scowl. Damon smirked. "I always did like them feisty." Elena glared as he backed away and he motion for her to sit down on the bed. She obliged not wanting to piss of someone who could easily kill her.

"Now listen to me. I'm not going to compel you. I've had to bad of an experience to pass that on. I was compelled to do things that I didn't want to do, and when the vampire turned me, I remembered it all, and ended up killing that vampire. I don't want us to be like that, understand?" Damon asked, not using compulsion whatsoever. Elena went to interject but Damon continued and cut her off.

"If I was going to kill you, I would've already done it." Damon said, pretty much answering her question for her.

"But the blood story, I've never seen you drink blood before." Elena said covering herself up with the blankets of the bed.

"If you check under the bed there is a small cooler in which I keep all of my blood." He smirked at her, Elena's face went blank and paler than usual and Damon smirked at her.

"Seems I'm making you uncomfortable." He said walking towards her and pulling away the covers she was using to almost shield herself.

"Only slightly." Elena responded sarcastically, surprised at how she was comfortable enough to make sarcastic comments to him.

"I'm not going to hurt you Elena, the poison is. Not me." He said crawling on top of her and kissing her neck and making her blood pound. He smirked, she was still aroused, even in fear.

That's when it hit her on what he said. "Poison! What poison?" She asked crawling further away from him, but to no avail working.

"When I turn you, I'm going to use poison, because you Elena, are worth keeping, as my eternal queen. We'll take over Mystic Falls together, ruling for eternity." Damon whispered into her ear.

"No!" She said struggling underneath him. "I will not be turned!"

Damon smirked in amusement again, "Yes you will, because you secretly don't want to lose me, and as much as I hate to say it, you've gotten to me, and it would be a waste for you to leave me, now please let's contemplate this marriage, I'm really horny, and excited for tonight."

"No..." Elena whispered to him unconvincingly. Damon smirked, "You sure?"

"No." She responded again. Unsure of what she really wanted.

* * *

**Okay, so there is one more chapter left of this story, and it's going to be like an epilogue. That's all. Thanks for reading this chapter, and please review! **

**~Taylor**


	9. Chapter 9

I am so sorry for my latest disappearance, I haven't had any inspiration to write, the days have been dragging on, and I felt as if I was spiraling into depression. I considered suicide and stuff, but I took the time to have fun and realize all the positives in my life, I looked at my friends at school, and I looked at the reviews on here today. It made me realize that people wanted me to continue all my stories and my friends seriously helped me with this, so here I am! Alive and Happy again!

I am going to finish off this story, and I'm sorry about my rambling, thought you might want an update to where I have been...

**Previously: **

**"When I turn you, I'm going to use poison, because you Elena, are worth keeping, as my eternal queen. We'll take over Mystic Falls together, ruling for eternity." Damon whispered into her ear.**

**"No!" She said struggling underneath him. "I will not be turned!"**

**Damon smirked in amusement again, "Yes you will, because you secretly don't want to lose me, and as much as I hate to say it, you've gotten to me, and it would be a waste for you to leave me, now please let's consumate this marriage, I'm really horny, and excited for tonight."**

**"No..." Elena whispered to him unconvincingly. Damon smirked, "You sure?"**

**"No." She responded again. Unsure of what she really wanted.**

* * *

The Eldest Salvatore

Epilogue

It had been one year, one year since Damon turned Elena into a vampire, to be his eternal wife, and Elena couldn't have asked for more. Things were different now. On that night Elena had begged and pleaded not be turned, even though she wasn't sure of what she wanted. Damon had compelled her to tell him what she really wanted, only for the word, _turned, _to be muttered from her lips.

Elena and Damon sat in the kingdom's ballroom, looking at all the guests that had come to celebrate the anniversary of their marriage. "Hmm, I remember this night last year, very well." Damon whispered seductively into Elena's ear.

She laughed and said, "Good thing you do, because I was dead for half of it."

Damon smirked and kissed her quickly. Damon and Elena had come to terms that they were in love a while ago, it had just slipped out in the middle of a ramble, leading to Elena to admit it as well.

They had inherited the kingdom after Guiseppe died of an 'animal attack' as the reports call it, but only Damon and Elena really knew the truth. Damon had gone mad after Guiseppe slapped him for considering the throne. Damon snapped, as it was all apart of his plan to have his perfect kingdom with his vampire wife. Elena had agreed to this, as for she was no longer feeling emotion, other than her love for Damon and blood.

Both the two lead lives that no one knew about in the palace, or kingdom. They would bring in people to have a meeting and they would walk out with just enough blood to keep them going, and compelled, as if nothing ever happened.

Elena looked to Damon and smirked, "I think we have to re-create the wedding night, just without the death, and confusion." She said with a purr as Stefan clinked his glass at the other end of the hall.

"Everyone, I would like to say a few words to the hosts." Stefan called as Katherine stood up next to him. She smiled and Stefan continued. "Elena, it's been a year, and everyone is wondering how the hell you haven't killed Damon yet. He's intolerable, and sarcastic, but for some reason you love him." Damon glared at Stefan as the room laughed.

"But I have to thank Damon, as for he allowed me to marry to woman that I actually loved, not that there is anything wrong with Elena." He added quickly. Elena rolled her eyes and said, "When Damon arrived back in Mystic Falls, I begged father, god rest his soul, to allow Damon to marry Elena, and it seemed he made the right choice, as he loves her, just the same as she loves him."

Everyone clapped, but Katherine added something. "Hey sis," She started, "I hope you don't mind being an Aunt." Katherine's hands were at her stomach and both Damon, Elena and Stefan's mouths dropped, Katherine was pregnant.

Damon smirked, it seemed as if everything was turning out well, so he added, "Well at least we all know Stefan's been getting laid."

The room laughed and Elena turned to Damon and smiled. "I'm glad your father agreed to marry us."

"I'm glad that I killed him." He smirked then added, "Me too."

~The End~

* * *

**Yes, it's short, didn't know what else to put. It was cheesy and I'm sorry! Thanks for the great run this story had!**


End file.
